A Week Apart, An Eternity Together
by livingtothefullest
Summary: After a week of vacation Nora is back with Patch. The summer is great, but once school starts up, the drama begins. First, with Nora's fight with Vee and then the Nephilim going and looking for fallen angels' feathers. What happens when 3 in particular ones come looking for Patch's? How are Patch and Scott going to get along when he's the only one he and Nora can trust? R&R!
1. Together Again

**So, this isn't my first try at a Hush, Hush fanfic, but this is the first one that I've posted! I really like it and I'm not used to writing in third person, but I wanted to try something new, so I decided to try this! Haha! So, I really hope you like it and I hope you review! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Basically, some of these are one shots just put together into a story! (The first three all go together, though!) Um, basically, almost all are Patch and Nora (there is going to be first person POVs I already have a Patch one and I'm working on a Vee one! I had to add her 'cause she's one of my favorite characters!) I'm so sorry this is so long, but I just wanted to give you and idea of what's in store! Haha! So, I hope you like and Part 2 will be up sometime tomorrow! 3 **

**xxKellyn3**

* * *

Nora sat in her cozy living room, anxiously waiting for Patch to arrive. They hadn't seen each other inover a week because Nora's mom had insisted on going out of town once summer started. The only reason was to keep Nora away from Patch for a little while since they always spent every waking moment together. Nora didn't understand her mother. She knows she's just looking out for her, but sometimes she feels as if she is stifling her.

She had a right to since what had happened last summer, what with her getting herself kidnapped, but the kidnapper was long gone. Dead.

Thank God.

Nora drummed her fingers against her knee while she was biting at her nails on the other had. Her gray eyes stared at the blank TV. She huffed and turned around, looking out the window. Finally, she saw the familiar motorcycle come racing down the street. She jumped off the couch, slipping on a nearby pair of flip-flops and stood at the door for a second fixing her hair.

She took a breath and then flung open the door. Patch was leaning against his motorcycle smiling at him. She ran at him and he had his arms wide open. They enveloped each other in their arms. He picked her up, swinging her around. Once he set her feet back on the ground, he kept his hands tightly around her waist while she kept hers around his neck.

"I missed you," he said smiling down at her.

"I missed you too!"

"Me, or my body?" He chuckled.

She playfully hit his chest. "Of course you!"

"Oh! Okay good!"

"Stop stalling and kiss me already!"

"So, you just like me for my-"

She brought his face down to her level and kissed him passionately on the lips. He brought her closely to him and moved his hands to her hips. She brought her hands slowly down to this chest, clutching his shirt and pulling him closer. She pulled away, and Patch trailed down her neck to her collarbone and nipped at her skin. He then nuzzled his nose against her.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked while holding her head against his chest.

"I don't know... It's warm out."

"Hm... Pool? Beach?"

"Anything to get your shirt off..." She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"And I'd do anything to see you in a little bikini."

"What if I wore a... swimsuit from the twenties?!"

"You're going to be the death of me!" He put a hand to his heart.

"Well, no worries! I'm not!"

She ran inside the house and up to her room. Closing the door, she stripped down and got dressed into a navy blue bikini with a white cover up over it. She put on a pair of sunglasses then slipped her flip-flops back on.

She rand down the stairs and Patch was lounging on the couch. "All ready!" She said.

He looked her up and down. "Looking beautiful and as sexy as always!"

Nora blushed. "Let's get going! I'm guessing we're taking my car?"

"What, you don't want to ride my motorcycle?"

"No, not really, not in this anyways. Do you know how uncomfortable that would be?"

"Okay, okay. I didn't think of that."

She grabbed her keys and skipped out the door to the car. She climbed in on the driver's side and started the car. Patch climbed in on the passenger's side and rested his hand on her knee, squeezing it gently. She backed out of the driveway and headed toward the beach. "Wait!"

"What?!" Nora jumped, jerking the car to a stop.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, the beach...?"

"Wait, wait... Make a U-turn."

"But-"

"Trust me, just do it."

She did as he said and they started going the complete opposite way of the beach.

He gave all these directions and she realized that she had no clue where they were. "Okay, pull over," he instructed.

She did and they were at a trail leading into a patch of woods. He got out and Nora followed. He took her hand and they started walking down the trail. "Patch, I-"

"Sh..."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

**Ohhhh! So where is Patch taking Nora? What are they going to do there? Will there be more romantic scenes? Well of course! I hope you like! R&R PLEEEASE! Now, I'm going to go eat some Nutella! 3 **


	2. Secret Location

**So, YAY! Part 2! Hope you like it! It was fun writing it (especially during classes when I was bored as hell! :P) So enjoy! Don't forget to review please! Haha! I love getting your feedback! 3 **

* * *

"Patch, where are we going?" Nora said getting impatient.

"Calm down, Angel. We're almost there," Patch said.

They trudged through the forest. Patch was covering Nora's eyes as they walked. They had left the trail behind a long time ago and she still had no clue where he was taking her. Suddenly, the stopped. "Okay, open!" He said.

He took his hands away from her eyes and she slowly opened them. In front of them was a small lake like place. There was a small waterfall with water rushing down from a small cliff. The water was almost perfectly clear and blue. The trees made it sparkle brilliantly with the light that shined through. A light, summer breeze blew the leaves every which way.

"It's beautiful, Patch..." She said so quietly that it was barely audible.

"Only the best for you..."

She turned to Patch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He pecked her lips gently and then pulled completely away from her. He pulled his black shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes. He ran to the top of the waterfall and quickly jumped in, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Nora laughed and took her cover up and flip-flops off then walked into the water. She swam around a bit, but then realized she had lost sight of Patch. "Patch?!"

She felt someone grab he ankles from under the water and she looked down. He was smiling back up at her. He tugged her down under with him and held her around the waist. He pressed his lips against hers and held her tightly. He hands moved up to his hair and she ran her fingers through it. She tugged slightly at it and pulled back smiling. She signaled for him to let her go up.

They did and he and he still held her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and played with his hair while taking big gulps of breath.

The rest of the day, they swam Patch even got her to jump from the cliff. It took a lot of persuading, but in the end he won.

They snuggled together on a towel next to the small lake. Both were still wet since they didn't have the sun to dry them off. He kissed her head and then nuzzled his face in her hair. He felt that he breathing had evened out and when he brushed some strewn hair out of her face, he saw she was sleeping.

He carefully wriggled out of her hold and picked her up. "Wha...?" She muttered opened her eyes some.

"Sleep, Angel. We're just going back to the car."

She muttered something, but he couldn't make it out. He grabbed all the stuff they had and he walked them back to the car.

* * *

**So, like? Dislike? I really liked it personally! Haha! I wanted them to have some alone time, so that's why they didn't go to the beach! Haha! The next part is Patch's POV and is kinda a continuation from this chapter. Like what they do when they get home! It's pretty cute if I do say so myself! Part 3 will either be up later tonight or tomorrow! I'm doing stuffs today, though and tomorrow, so yeah! R&R! **

**xxKellyn3 **


	3. Secret Location Part 2 Patch's POV

The room was dark and very cold. I had wrapped Nora's blankets tightly around her, and then curled up next to her with my arms around her waist and my head resting on hers. I ran my fingers through her hair and let the room fill with just the sound of her steady breathing. "...I want...candy..." She mumbled.

I looked down at her and she was still sound asleep. I chuckled and leaned in close to her ear. "What kind?" I whispered.

A smiled spread across her face. "Mm...Sour Patch..." Her voice trailed off.

I chuckled. "I'll get those for you, Angel... One minute..."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. A door opened and I walked inside. I was in a tree high above the ground. I saw Nora, my Angel, sitting there looking off into the sunset. She was wearing a beautiful, flowing cream colored dress. I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her neck gently and then moving down to her shoulder. I felt her shiver, but giggle. "Did you bring my candy?" She asked.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a box of sour patch kids. She clapped he hands and snagged them from me. I sat next to her with my arm around her waist. She ate the whole box in seconds (I mean this was her dream). She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Can't we just stay in this dream?"

"Well, you have to wake up sometime."

"A little longer?"

"It's your dream, Angel." I kissed her temple.

"We'll stay a little longer..."

I smiled at her and we just sat there and watched the sunset. We were in a perfect moment.

* * *

**Meh! I know these have been short and then next one is short too! After that they'll be longer! I promise! Haha! Depending on how many reviews I get... The next one COULD be up later today! (Hint, hint...) :) So I hope you liked it! **

**xxKellyn3**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm** **sorry that I totally suck at making long chapters! I write in my notebook and then I type it up and post it! I have no perception whatsoever on how long something could be on the computer all typed up! So, when a page is five pages in my notebook it's like half a page on here. The first part I literally thought it was really long and I don't want to make things too long and I'm just... Ah! Anyways, I promise I'll try and write more! Writing in notebooks has its disadvantages sometimes! Oh well! **

**xxKellyn3**

**P.S. Part 3 will be up later tonight! I'm doing this at school right now when I'm supposed to be photoshopping shit! Love you! **


	5. School Time Nora's POV

**So, I'm going to be really nice and update two chapters so here is the first one! Haha! Enjoy! 3 It's short though, but the next will be longer!**

* * *

It was the end of summer which meant school was starting again. No one was happy about that, especially Patch and me. The only good thing? Vee and I would be reconnecting. We hadn't talked too much over the summer except going out to lunch a few times. Patch and I spent almost every day together doing a lot of stuff (sensual and just fun).

My alarm buzzed loudly through my empty room. I sat up in bed breathless from my dream with Patch. I gently touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. I still felt his hands that he placed everywhere in my dream. I smiled as I remembered how our lips molded together in absolute harmony.

I slowly got out of bed and turned my alarm off. Taking out clothes, I drowsily stumbled around my bedroom and then went into my bathroom. I looked at my hair and it was as if his hands had actually been tangled in it. I smiled and hopped in the shower. When I got out, I dried off my hair and put on a minimal amount of make up then got dresses and ran out the door.

To my surprise, Patch was standing there next to his jeep. We both looked at each other admiringly. "What are you doing here?" I asked walking over to him.

"Can't I pick up my girlfriend for our first day of school?" He asked smiling down a me.

"Okay! Well, I was just making sure!"

He kissed my lips softly then we hopped in the car and Patch drove us off to school.


	6. School and a Lost Best FriendVee's POV

I woke up that morning to the buzzing of my alarm. I groaned not wanting to even remotely get up. I blindly reached for my alar. "What the... ugh!" I finally sat up and looked where I was reaching. It was the wrong night stand. "What the _hell_ is my life?!" I turned around on my bed and slammed the off button. I threw the covers off of my lap and went to my dresser to get ready. I grabbed some clothes and went to the shower.

I quickly got washed off and then got out. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned.

New diet here I come...

I got dresses, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs.

The only reason I was happy for school was because I'd get to see Nora. I swear I hadn't seen her since we went to lunch last. That was probably late July. Damn Patch... He was basically stealing my best friend. I mean, of course I was happy that she was happy, but it just seemed she never had time for me anymore. Did I need to remind her that I was the one who stood up to Marcie Miller with her.

Okay, this may sound like I'm jealous, but really, I'm not. I'm just aggravated... I guess... I just want my friend back. That's all.

I walked out the door, grabbing a protein bar and some coffee for the road. I got in my car and started it, but forgot the night before I decided to jam to my new favorite CD that I had. The loud music practically ruined my ear drums. I quickly turned it down and let out the breath that I held. I rolled my eyes at myself and then backed out of the driveway.

I drove to school and parked close to my usual spot. I got out of my car and looked around the lot for Nora's car, bu it was no where. Damn it! I did notice a familiar black Jeep, though. I walked over to it and peaked inside the window. Patch and Nora were talking and laughing.

I knocked on the window and Nora jumped and turned around. I waved and she smiled broadly. I backed up as she fumbled with the door handle. When she got it open, she jumped out and hugged me tightly. "Vee! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She said.

I hugged her tightly back. "'Cause it has been forever, babe! End of July I think?"

"Nuh, uh! It couldn't have been that long, right?" She pulled away and looked at me completely shocked. I just nodded and she gasped. "Oh! I'm such a bad friend! It's just Patch and I were doing all this stuff and I guess the summer just got away from us."

"Hey Vee!" Patch said walking up and wrapping his arms around Nora's waist.

I really had to try my best not to roll my eyes and to give him a smile. "Nothing really."

"Was your summer good?"

_Sort of, I mean, I did spend most of it in my room jamming to music by myself. _Now, that was the truth, but what came out of my mouth way, "Awesome! A party every weekend! I swear!" I awkwardly fist pumped and then laughed.

They did too. "Sounds awesome! Do you want to go out tonight? Girls' night?"

"Aw..." Patch murmured in her ear smiling. He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Oh stop! Vee and I need this! So, what do you say?"

"Of course! I'm always up for our girls' nights!"

"Great! My mom is out-of-town for work, so my house?"

"Please! My parents have been getting on my last nerves!"

"We can just go straight after school then!"

"Sounds good, babe!"

The three of us walked into school and to our home room, waiting for the bell to ring and our first dreaded day of hell to begin.

* * *

**Yay! It's longer than they've been! I really hope you liked it! Part 6 will be up tomorrow! What's going to happen at this girls' night? Well, let's just say, some drama is going to go down! Haha! Please review! I love you guys! MUAH! **

**xxKellyn3 **


	7. Girls' Night

**So, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! This week I had an essay due and stuff and it took a while to get it perfect and then like a bunch of my shows I watch started (aka Glee, X Factor, The Voice! Eek!) So, yeah! Haha! **

* * *

Vee was sitting and waiting for Nora to get back to the car. She was saying an extra long good-bye to him. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she tried to avoid eye contact with them. She glanced over and they were still heavily making out. She rolled her eyes and turned up the radio. She jammed to her favorite radio station until the car door opened and Nora hopped in.

"Sorry," she said smiling still.

"It's cool! I'm just happy to get some girl time with my best friend!"

"First, we need to go get some awesome snacks!"

"Oh, you're going to make me ruin my new diet aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes! And, we need to talk about your partying."

Okay... It was time for Vee to tell the truth. "Honestly, I didn't go to any parties. I said that so I didn't feel like such a loser. From what I heard all day, you and Patch did a lot!"

"I'm sorry, Vee. I was such a bad friend. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Can we buy all my favorite food tonight?"

"Of course!"

"Then I completely forgive you!"

She started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Nora put a scary movie into the DVD player and then hopped on the couch next to Vee. She covered herself up and picked up the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the coffee table. Vee shoved her hand in the bowl and then popped the popcorn in her mouth. "Ready?"

"Lights off!" Vee shouted.

They both flicked the table lamps off and settled in to watch.

They jumped and screamed through the whole thing. When the hot guy died, they cried (because in every scary movie the hot guy dies).

When it ended, Nora quickly turned on the light, while Vee sat completely frozen in fear. "Okay... uh, do you want something to drink?"

"Get me a diet coke..."

"What about your diet?"

"It's a _diet _coke. The word _diet_ is in there!"

Nora just laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Vee flicked on her table lap and grabbed the TV remote, changing the channel. She sat waiting for Nora, but when it was taking too long, she got up and walked in.

Nora was on the phone. "But, I can't! Patch, just come over here then if you feel like something is the matter!" Vee heard her slam down the phone.

"Babe? What's the matter?" Vee asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing... Please don't get mad, okay?"

"Why?"

"Patch is coming over."

Vee's anger level raised a bit. "Nora, really?!"

"Yes, but... Ugh... It's complicated."

"It's really not! You should have just told him this was out night to hang out! He got you all summer, and what did I do? Sat in my damn room by myself, missing my best friend!"

"Vee, you don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me, Nora! Please!"

Vee crossed her arms across her chest while biting her bottom lip to hold back her tears that were threatening to spill over.

"All I can say is... I'm sorry..."

"Whatever Nora! I'm leaving!"

Vee pivoted and marched out of the room. Nora stood there while tears steadily streamed down her face. She heard the front door slam and then seconds later Vee's car started and roll out of the driveway. She went to the front room, turned off the TV, and then up to her room. She put her face in her pillow and cried.

Vee, however, was ranting to herself in her car. Nora and her had never fought like that. "I can't believer her! I can't _fucking _believe her!" She got to her house and went straight to her room. She blasted her stereo, wanting to drown out the voices in her head that screamed at her to call Nora. She wanted to drown out the world, he parents, school, the abandonment of her best friend and just fall into her dream world.

She drifted off to sleep to the soft song that began to play, reminding her of her friendship with Nora.

_I won't give up on us... Even if the skies get rough... _

* * *

__**Lots of drama going on, huh? Haha! I really hoped you liked it and please review! Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Just a lot going on, you know? And... THIS WAS LONGER! Yay! Haha! Next is Patch's POV and I think it's pretty long (again, can't really tell). So, yeah! Haha! **

**By the way, if any of you watch the X Factor, PLEASE TELL ME! Omg... It is my new addiction! Haha! I'm in love with... Emblem3 and... Paige... and Janice Jensen and Carly Rose Sonenclar! Ahhh! Okay, sorry for this little rant, I just had to express my love of that show even if it has nothing to do with this fanfiction whatsoever... I just had coffee... don't judge... Meh! **

**Okay, officially fangirling is over! Haha! Please review! Love you! **

**xxKellyn **


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I have updated! I would've done it last night because I enjoy this part, but I ended up spending the night at my cousin's house and we stayed up until 2 a.m. derping on tumblr and stuff. So, now I'm tired and full of caffeine and updating on this instead of cleaning or doing homework like I should be doing. AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. Yes. Because, you are all wonderful glorious people and you probably think I'm weird for all this, but I don't even really know what I'm typing anymore and I'm just... I can't. Okay! I really hope you enjoy this part! Haha! Drama goes down in the next part! I've been writing part 10, sooo... I'm making that one extra long since it is the tenth part! WHOO! **

**Okay, I'm going to let you read the actual story instead of my caffeine induced jabber. ENJOY! :) **

* * *

I had gotten the call that there was someone coming, looking for Nora. No one knew who it was or what he or she was planning. All I knew was that I wanted to protect her no matter what. I called her and told her that she needed to meet me at Delphic, but Vee was over and she couldn't. "Patch, just come over here then if you feel like something is the matter!" She said to me.

"Fine then, I'll be at your house in ten minutes." I hung up and rushed out the door to my motorcycle. I knew Nora hated it, but it was much faster that a jeep. I hopped on and sped off, doing at least thirty over the speed limit.

The wind was warm still since it was only the beginning of September. My heart pounded in my chest and felt that it would burst out any second. I breezed through every spotlight, not caring if I got pulled over. I just wanted to get to her as soon as possible. I finally pulled into her driveway and ran up to the door and pounded on it. "Nora! Nora, it's Patch! Open up!"

The door opened a few minutes later. She was teary-eyed, her face was red, and she looked like a mess. "Hi..." She said.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked soothingly while stepping into the house. I hated seeing her broken up like this.

"Nothing, just... hold me..." She rushed into my arms and buried her face in my shoulder.

I put my arms around her and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, Angel. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay? I promise."

"Thank you..." She said.

We went and sat on the couch. "Where's Vee?"

She sighed heavily. "She got made when I told her you were coming over and stormed out."

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I know. Do you know who's looking for me or what they're planning?"

"No idea..."

"Okay."

"Let's not talk about that, though."

I smiled at her and she at me. I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. He hands moved up to my chest and tightly gripped my shirt. My hands moved to her waist and I positioned myself so that I was facing her and then pulled her onto my lap. I felt her smile against the kiss.

We pulled away and she smiled down at me. "Even when I';m at my worse, you make me extremely happy..." She said.

"Well good." I leaned into her ear. "Did you know that you're the only one that makes me weak...?"

She shivered and giggled. "Well, that makes me feel..."

"Powerful?" I chuckled.

"In a way..."

I laughed again and gently nibbled at her ear. I then moved down and trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She shivered as my hands traced her hips. As I moved down her shoulder, there was knock at the door. I stopped and Nora held my shirt tighter. I stood up and went to the door. I opened it slowly and no other than Scott Parnell was standing there. He smirked a little, sensing the anger building inside me.

"What are you doing here?" I said through clenched teeth.

"To see Nora. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes." Someone grabbed my arm. I turned my head and Nora was standing there.

"Hi Scott..." She said.

"Hey, Nora. How have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great!" I grunted. "But I have some news for you."

"About what?"

"The Nephilim."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Scott stayed transfixed on Nora, though. "Some of them have gone to Delphic searching for the fallen."

"Why?" Nora asked with fear thick in her voice.

"No one know. But, I think someone pissed someone off. I just thought that you would want to know."

"Okay. Patch, should we go down there?"

"No. _I_ will. You stay here, Angel."

"But-"

"No, I can't have you getting hurt. As much as I hate to do this too, Scott, can you stay here with her?"

I immediately saw his eyes light up. His thoughts were insane and I had to restrain myself from punching him square in the mouth. I pushed him outside, leaving Nora in the doorway. "Don't touch her. You got that? If I find out you did, I will personally take you to hell."

He chuckled. "Sure thing."

"I _mean it_. I will because I can."

"I won't."

"Good."

I went to my bike and swung my leg over. Nora came running out of the house. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Please be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I asked attempting to reassure her.

She giggled. "Right... I love you..."

"I love you, too." I kissed her head and then she pulled away. I drove off to Delphic.

* * *

**So, the Nephilim are messing with the fallen. Why? What or who are they looking for? Is anything going to happen between Nora and Scott? Is Patch going to come back safely? I'll leave you guys thinking about that! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? If I get to fifteen, I'll update the next two parts tomorrow! That will be first on my agenda after homework and shit. SO PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get a lot... well, maybe no next part tomorrow... Oh, yeah, I went there. (Fucking caffeine does shit to me so I'm very sorry for the fucking cussing... Damn it!) asdfghjkl; **

**Okay, anyways, I'm going to get more caffeine and clean my kitchen cause, MY LIFE. Rawr. Okay, I'm so sorry about this, I just can't even right now... Okay, bye. Please review! Love you cupcakes! **

**xxKellyn **


	9. A Troubling Old Friend

Scott and Nora were sitting in the living room in silence. The only sound you could hear was their steady breathing. He was staring at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He chuckled and scooted closer to her. "What's wrong Nora?" She didn't answer him. "What are you just going to ignore me? That's not very nice."

"I'm worried, Scott... What if something bad happens to Patch?"

"He can't feel or die unless someone has his feather."

"Then what are the Nephilim even trying to do?"

"Probably find some feathers and send a couple of fallens to hell."

Nora tensed. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. I just wanted to warn you since you and Patch care about that stuff."

"You should too..." She murmured.

"Why? I'm not stupid. I don't mess with fallens. I know they can't feel and basically can't die. I don't want to get into any of that. I like my life," he responded.

"But our 'people' or whatever, Nephilim, they get hurt. Sure, it's their own problem since they're trying to pick fights, but it's still horrible..."

"I guess. Listen, I'm sure everything is going to be okay. I know- even though I don't like the idea -that Patch will get back. I'm sure no fallens will be sent to hell and I'm sure no Nephilim will get hurt. Okay?"

Nora relaxed. For some reason, even though she knew it wasn't completely true, his words calmed her. "Thank you."

"It's no-" He was cut off by a banging on the door.

"Nora instinctively scooted closer to Scott and dug her nails into his arm. "Who is it?"

"I don't know... Go upstairs..."

"But-"

"Now."

Nora slowly got up from the couch and raced up the stairs. Scott got up then and looked out the peep-hole in the door. A guy, who was about his age, stood there with two more people behind him. More banging on the door. They were here for something, but what? Scott opened the door. "Sup," he said leaning against the doorway.

"Nora Grey. Where is she?" The guy asked. Scott started to recognize him as Marcus. A very strong Nephil that was known to get what he wanted when he wanted it.

"Uh... Nora...? Never heard of her. I think you have the wrong house."

"No. I know she's here. I know this is her house. Where is she?"

"Dude, back off and get off my property before I make you."

"She has a feather..." He knew Scott was Nephil. But what really caught his attention was him saying Nora had a feather. "Now will you tell me where she is?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know who you're talking about, but they're _not_ _here_.

He quickly closed the door and ran up the stairs to Nora's room. Barging in he yelled, "Where is it?!"

She jumped and then glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"His feather! Get it now. We have to get out of here!"

Nora's eyes got huge and then she jumped up and ran to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she started throwing out clothes and finally took out a long box. She grabbed her purse and threw it inside as they ran out of her room. Scott checked out the door and they were gone. He took her to his car and got inside. Suddenly, the guy and his two friends came from behind the house.

He cursed and backed quickly out of the driveway. He raced down the street. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Away from here."

"I have to call Patch." She whipped out her cell phone and pressed a button. "Hello, Patch? ...Oh, well we left the house... They were looking for your feather..." She smiled. "It's safe, I promise... I love you too... Bye." She hung up and settled more into the seat.

"Is everything okay at Delphic?"

"Yeah, he was on his way back actually. We should-" She was cut off by a black motorcycle zooming by. "Stop!"

Scott jerked the car to a stop. Nora jumped out. He looked back and Patch was pointing to the car. Nora nodded and walked back. "He wanted us at your place. He's going to meet us there."

"Alright."

They got to Scott's house a little while later. Nora was silent the whole ride and looked really upset. The fact that Patch probably hurt her pissed Scott off. Scratch that, everything that he did pissed him off. They got out of the car and went into his house. Nora went straight to the bathroom and shut the door. Scott went and knocked.

"Nora, what happened?"

"Nothing!" She snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

Scott shrugged and turned to walk away, but what little he had of his better judgement got the best of him. "Nora, please come out and tell me what happened. It Patch hurt you, I'll... uh... I don't know what I'd do, but it will be something!"

A little giggled filled the short silence. "Thanks Scott, but no need for that. It's just..." She opened the door but then turned and sat back down on the toilet. "I asked if I could stay the night at his place because I didn't want to be alone at my house." Scott grunted. "Well, he told me it wasn't a good idea. When I asked why he just told me to go back to the car and stay here with you."

"So, what, you don't want to hang out with me?" He gave a faux puppy pout.

Nora just giggled. "It's not that! It's just... I don't know..."

"He's your boyfriend."

"Exactly."

"Well, until he gets here, you're stuck with me! Do you want something to eat?"

"No, honestly, I feel like sleeping. It's late and I do have school in the morning."

"You can take my room, then."

"Okay!" She skipped off to his room and curled up in the covers. The events from the day caught up to her and she fell asleep quickly.

Scott, though, was tense. He just had a feeling something was going to happen. Something bad...

* * *

**What's this "something bad"? Hm... **

**Yay! So, I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had school and then went straight to work and was doing homework until 10. I didn't have time for computer... *sigh* Anyways, I really hope you like this part! PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe, if I can, I'll upload parts 9 and 10 because I'm really excited for you read 10! But, only if I get a lot of reviews! :) Okay! Loves you guys! MUAH! **

**xxKellyn **


	10. Well Shit

**So, right now while I'm typing this I'm literally crying. UGH. FML. I LOST MY NOTEBOOK WITH THIS STORY IN IT. I don't know if maybe it's at school somewhere or what, but it's not anywhere in my fucking house and I pissed and... Ugh. I'm so so so soooooo sorry. I feel horrible because I haven't updated in a while and this was kind of like my catch up day, but no. I LOST THE DAMN NOTEBOOK. So, I'm going to go wallow in self-pity. If I find it, I will definitely upload it. **

**I'M SO SORRY AGAIN. **

**xxKellyn **


	11. Sweet Dreams, Angel (Patch's POV)

**YAY! I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK. It was in my locker! Yayay! Haha! Lalala! So here is part 9! It's short, but okay! Haha! :) I'm gonna post part 10 soon too so yeah! It's longer!**

* * *

I pulled my motorcycle up in front of Scott's house. As much as I hated him, he was the only other person that I trusted to keep Nora safe. I went up and knocked on the door. Scott answered and showed me in. "Where is she?" I asked when I didn't see her in the front room.

"She was tired and I told her to sleep in my room. She hasn't made a noise, so I assume she's sleeping in there."

"Okay."

I started to walk towards his room, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me. "She's fine. Why do you have to go in there?"

"She's my girlfriend. I just wasnt o see her. I'll be back out in a minute."

I jerked my arm away and opened the door. Nora was sound asleep in the bed. She was curled up in the covers with her dark hair covering her face. I walked over and kneeled on the floor. I brushed the strewn hair out of her face and smiled. She had a slight smile on her face and looked completely at peace. I gently kissed her forehead and she stirred a little. He eyes opened and she looked at me. "Patch...?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hello, Angel. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Visit me?" She closed her eyes.

"Always..." I kissed her head again and quietly walked out of the room.

I went and sat on the chair in the living room. "Do you mind if I stay here too?"

"Yes."

I grunted and shook my head. "Please. I just want to be here and make sure she's safe, okay?"

He looked at me, reading my face. "Fine. Not in my room. I don't want you two getting bored and deciding to 'do' each other."

I let out a laugh. "We haven't even gotten that far yet. We've come close, but never there."

"Oh really?"

I just nodded. Scott was silent. At around midnight, Scott fell asleep. I went into Scott's room and crawled in bed with Nora, wrapping my arms around her tiny body. I kissed the back of her head before closing my eyes and entering into her dreams.

* * *

**Meh... It's short, but it's basically just filler. I don't know! Haha! I'm so happy that I found my notebook, though! Haha! I'm going to post part 10 tomorrow!  
**

**xxKellyn  
**


	12. Taken from a Safe Place (Nora's POV)

**I know, I'm a bad person. Don't judge me please. I honestly do try to get these chapters up, but I have lots going on booboos! Haha! I'll try and be better! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up from my dream with Patch. It was magical and I never wanted it to end, but, sadly, shool had cut into my sleep. I turned over to fave Patch whose eyes were wandering all over my face and body. "Good morning, Angel..." He said in a deep, sexy voice.

"Morning... Oh, can we go back to dreaming?" I said snuggling into his chest.

He chuckled. "I wish we could too... But, we have school."

"No..." I groaned.

"Come on."

He got up and then picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder. We walked out into the living room and Scott was passed out on the couch. We went into the kitchen and Patch set me down on the counter; he started making coffee.

He handed a cup to me and sipped from a mug as well while standing in between my legs. I smiled. "You know I'm going to need some other clothes for school. I can't wear these again," I told him.

"Right. Do you want to borrow some of Scott's?"

I giggled. "Hm... I guess I could steal some sweatpants and a t-shirt. But, why can't we go back to my house?"

"I'm afraid that the Nephilim from last night will be there."

"I'm sure they're not!"

"Angel... Just please?"

He looked at me with his eyes that looked like the midnight sky.

"Okay..." I jumped off the counter and went into Scott's room again. I got out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Both were baggy on me, but it worked. I walked out and Patch took my hand. We went out and all I saw was his motorcycle. "Patch, no," I said.

"What?"

"I'm not riding on that metal death trap of yours! Haven't we been over this?"

"Angel, it's just to school. I'm a good driver too. Don't worry." He pulled on my hand, but I didn't budge. "Come on."

"No."

"We have to get to school! We can't just miss our second day! Well, we could, but it wouldn't be good."

"Patch..." I whined.

"Would you rather walk?"

"No."

"Get on the bike."

I sighed and we walked up and got on the bike. I clinged onto him for dear life as he started it. When he turned onto the road, I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the wind on my face and it whipped my hair all around. My heart was beating faster and faster and I was holding my breath. We slowed and I peeked one eye open. We were in the parking lot at school and I let out my breath.

"See? Not so bad," Patch said.

I nodded my head. "Never again..."

"Can you let go of me now so I can get off the bike?"

I pried my fingers away from his waist and shakily got off the bike. I held my hands up in front of me and they were shaking uncontrollably. Patch took them and pulled me close to him. He chuckled and I glared up at him as he smiled down at me with his perfectly straight, white teeth. "I'm sorry, Angel," he said seductively.

I could help but smile. "I can't stay mad at you..."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Butterflies bubbled up in my stomach. I took my hands away from his and reached up to cup his face in my hands. He rested his hands on my hips.

We pulled away and he pressed his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry I forgot to give you your good morning kiss."

I giggled. "It's fine... I already know you love me."

He smiled and hummed a little. "Well, good."

He pecked my lips one more time and then pulled away completely. We walked up to school and went to our home room.

After school, I went out and waited for Patch by his bike. We had different classes at the end of the day and he texted me saying he was going to be a little late. So, the parking lot was almost empty and I was standing there checking my phone. "Nora Grey?" Someone said.

I looked up and a guy was standing there looked at me intently.

"Um, yes?" I answered putting my phone away.

A smiled spread across his face and he immediately grabbed my arm. "Come with me."

"No!" I said trying to yank away, but he was too strong. "Let go!"

He started dragging me to a nearby car. I attempted to let out a scream, but a hand flew over my mouth. I struggled in his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He threw me in his car and shut the door. "Drive!" He said.

I noticed the girl in front and she revved the engine and we drove off. The guy took his hand away from my mouth and let me go. I went for the door even though we were in a moving car. "Oh, no, no, no..." He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Nah, I've been looking for you. You've got a feather."

I stopped. "You're Nephil?" I asked.

He chucked. "Of course. Now, the feather."

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

I elbowed him in his gut and he let me go. I leaped for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He grabbed me again and held my arms down. "Nice try. Now, if you don't we'll just take you with us and beat it out of you. If you do, then we'll let you go."

"No! You'll kill him!"

"Hm... so? Doesn't matter. You're Nephilim."

"Yes, but I want peace! Why are you doing this?!"

"Reasons that you'd don't need to worry about. Now, where is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

Suddenly, a motorcycle flew by.

_Patch..._

It was him. I knew it was. Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop.

"Why are we stopped?!" The guy yelled.

"This dude is stopped! It's not my fault, Marcus!"

I looked at the bike and saw Patch getting off. I smiled. He walked towards the car and knocked on the window. The guy, Marcus, rolled it down. Patch leaned inside. "Dude, move your bike!" He yelled at him.

"Give me the girl."

"What the hell are you talking about?! No."

Patch smiled. "Fine."

He grabbed the door and ripped it off. Marcus jumped back, letting me go. Patch scooped me up and ran with me to his bike. We hopped on and he revved the engine and we drove off. I held onto Patch for dear life as we drove to wherever we were going. We arrived at Delphic and he parked his bike and I jumped off. He got off too and wrapped me in a hug. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No... I'm fine... He wanted your feather, though."

"I figured."

"How did you know they took me?"

"I was walking out of school and I saw him shoving you in the car. I ran and tried to get to you, but they drove off. I got on my bike and went after you."

"Did you really rip off the door?"

He chuckled. "No, Angel. I just made you all see it. I should have, though." He pulled back and looked at me. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Thank you for saving me."

"What my reward?"

"You need a reward for saving me?"

"Well, yes!"

"Hm... Well, how about this?"

I draped my arms around his neck and went on my toes, kissing his lips softly. He put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. He gently licked my bottom lip, forcing my mouth open. His tongue explored my mouth as he clutched to me tighter.

I pulled away from him, but he leaned back in, kissing my neck. All my senses in my body shut down as I basically fell into his embrace. I loved the way his lips felt on my skin and how it sent shivers down my spine. He pulled away and smiled down at me. Without saying anything, we went to Patch's place. He opened his door and pulled me inside. We cuddled on the couch and turned on the TV. "Is this what we're going to do the rest of the evening? I have homework to do." I told him after we were thirty minutes into this movie that was on.

"Home? Ugh... I do too I think."

"Well, we have most of our classes together."

"Study date?"

"Sure. All we need is coffee and I need pajamas." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, I was thinking you wouldn't want me home alone so I'd stay here..."

He smiled. "Okay, but just borrow some of my clothes. I don't want you going back to your house yet."

"Patch..." I whined. "Just take me. You can come with me while I get my clothes and everything that I'm going to need. Okay?"

He looked at me and sighed heavily. "Fine... But, I'm not leaving your side."

"Like I'd ever want you to."

We got up and went back out. This time, we got into his jeep. "No one's here," he said when we got to my house.

"Well good."

We got out of the car and went inside.

I was shocked. I was completely trashed. My couch was flipped over, all the cabinets in the kitchen were open and food was thrown out of them, the door in the back had a broken window pane, and in my dining room, chairs were turned over. "How did this..."

"Just let's go get all your stuff, okay?"

He took me by the waist and we went up the staircase. I got some clothes together, shampoo, and other stuff that I needed. We quickly left and went back to his house.

Without saying anything, I went and hopped in the shower. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. I got out and towel dried my hair. I then got changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a tank top. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and then walked out and went to my backpack, taking out my notebooks and textbooks. Patch was sitting in the living room and when I walked in, he smiled broadly at me. I sat next to him opening up math. Patch just groaned.

I giggled. "Come on. Just this and Literature and that's it, okay?"

"Right..."

We did our homework and finished around eight. "I'm hungry... Will you make me dinner?"

"Depends on what."

"A sandwich."

"Just a sandwich?"

"Maybe some chips and a soda?" I gave him a goofy smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He got up and went into his kitchen. I lounged on the couch watching TV when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nora, how are you?" My mom asked.

"Just fine."

"That's good. Where are you? I called home and no one picked up."

"Uh, just hanging out with Patch."

She was silent for a moment. "Okay, just don't be home too late, okay? By the way, I'm coming home on Thursday."

"I won't," I lied. "And that's great!"

"Yes! Oh... I have a business call on the other line. Bye, sweetheart. I love you."

"Bye mom and I love you too."

We hung up as Patch walked into the room. He handed me a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as well as some potato chips. He then set a Pepsi on the end table closest to me. "Enjoy. I'm going to make myself one."

He walked back into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with the same exact thing. We ate and then snuggled together on the couch. Patch kissed my temple as I started to drift to sleep. "Good night, Angel..."

I just smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, this Marcus guy, is he going to come back? Hmm... I think you can guess that one. Pretty please review and I'll TRY to get the next part up this weekend sometime. I'm not making any promises though! Anyways, love you and yeah! Thanks for reading! **

**xxKellyn  
**


	13. Tough Choices (Scott's POV)

**Hey, how are you all doing? You remember me? Yup. I write you know like lots of people and I'm supposed to post stories, but unfortunately I suck at it and I'm sorry and pretty please don't hate me because I love you! Anyways, this is the next part... I hope you like... Seriously though... I'm so sorry... **

* * *

I woke up to no one in the house. I checked the time and it was eleven. Well, no school for me today, but I guess Nora and Patch decided to go to theirs. I got up and went into the kitchen, putting together some crap breakfast that consisted of burnt toast and a protein shake. Yeah...

I hopped on the couch turned the TV onto some basketball game. I sat there eating and watching until I fugured I needed to get out of this hell hole. I went in my room and noticed clothes on the floor. Nora... Damn it Patch! I told him _not_ to do her in my bed! Especially since it was my bed! He sucked. I then saw something sitting on my computer chair. I went and looked at it and saw it was her purse.

I looked inside and looked at the contents. Her wallet, make up, tampons... gross... and... the box... I slowly took it out and opened it.

His feather... Patch's.

So many thoughts ran through my mind. One, being that I could destroy that damn thing and not thing twice about it. Then, Nora's face with tears running down it... I slowly closed the box and put it back in her purse. I couldn't hurt her. Even if it did make a lot of stuff in my life easier. I'd get Nora and Patch would be completely out of the picture. Nora would be depressed and if she found out it was me, she'd hat me...

I went in my drawer and got out some clothes. I quickly changed and then walked out my door to my car. I started the car and looked out my wind shield. A familiar face was standing there. He walked over to my car door and knocked on the window. He'd pay for touching my car. I cracked the window. "What?!" I yelled out. My heart was racing. I knew this guy was a hundred times stronger than me and if I pissed him off, he'd kill me in seconds.

"Where is the girl?"

"I don't know. You tell me, Marcus. You're into the stalking stuff," I told him.

He chuckled darkly. "I know you do. Now, tell me." I just glared at him not saying a word. "Fine."

He punched his hand through my window and wrapped it around mu throat. "What... do... you... want?!" I choked out.

"The girl. Nora Grey!"

I had a choice, tell him where Nora was or die. She had Patch to keep her sage... hopefully. "School!"

He smiled. "Thanks Scott."

He let go og my throat and I coughed and gasped for air. When I looked over, he was gone. I ran inside my house again, grabbed her puse and then ran out and to my car agin. I stepped on the gas and raced to Nora's. When I got there, no one was home. I went to the back and broke the window on the door to check it. I opened it up then looked down at my raw bloodied hand. I went in and rinsed it off, then wrapped it up in a towel. As I did, I saw a note sitting on the counter. It read:

_Nora Grey, _

_If you're reading this, we already know_

_where you are. We're coming... _

__There was no name. My anger rose and without thinking, I completely trashed the living room. Flipping over the couch and tables and throwing a couple other things around. I took a deep breath and left, not looking back at the mess I made, and took the note with me.

* * *

**Oh gosh. I'm so sorry this sucks so bad. I hate this chapter, but tell me what you thing, okay? I'll update again sometime soon... Hopefully... **


End file.
